In a cellular phone system, such as a PDC (Personal Digital Cellular telecommunication system), known as an analog cellular system or a digital cellular system, and a PHS (Personal Handyphone System), when a cellular phone or mobile phone device carried by a user receives an incoming call, an alert sound is generated to notify the user of the incoming call. As the alert sound, a beep has been conventionally used, but recently, music including a melody has come to be used in place of the beep since the beep is offensive to the ear.
A conventional mobile phone device that is capable of reproducing a melody is equipped with a musical composition-reproducing device that is capable of playing automatic performance. The musical composition-reproducing device generally includes a CPU (Central Processing Unit), a ROM (Read Only Memory), a RAM (Random Access Memory), and a musical composition reproducing section. The CPU executes an automatic performance program read from the ROM, thereby reading data of a musical composition from the ROM or the RAM, and setting tone generation parameters to the musical composition reproducing section to reproduce the musical composition.
To reproduce high-quality musical tones, some of the recent musical composition-reproducing devices are capable of reproducing a musical composition composed of a plurality of channels.
A musical composition-reproducing device provided in an electronic musical instrument or the like has many sounding channels such as 32 channels, 64 channels and 128 channels. The musical composition-reproducing device provided in the mobile phone device, which is capable of reproducing music including a melody, however, had only one sounding channel because the reduction in size took the highest priority in developing mobile phone devices. Recently, there is known a mobile phone device having four sounding channels, and the number of sounding channels in mobile phone devices has been increased gradually. The provided musical composition data, however, is still composed of only a small number of channels because the currently spreading mobile phone devices are capable of reproducing only a small number of channels. Thus, in a musical composition-reproducing device that is capable of reproducing many sounding channels and a mobile phone device of a recent model having this musical composition-reproducing device, some sounding channels are used with only a low frequency. It is therefore meaningless to provide those sounding channels.
Conventionally, an effect such as a reverberation and a chorus is given to the reproduced musical tones by a special effect circuit. That is, there is the necessity of providing an effect circuit in the cellular phone in order to give an effect to an incoming call melody, etc. It is therefore difficult to give an effect to musical tones in the cellular phone that is required to be compact in size.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a musical composition-reproducing device, a portable terminal device having the musical composition-reproducing device and a musical composition-reproducing method, which make it possible to make the most of sounding channels if many sounding channels are provided, and a storage medium for executing the method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a musical composition-reproducing device, a portable terminal device having the musical composition-reproducing device and a musical composition-reproducing method, which make it possible to impart an effect to musical tones without providing a special effect circuit, and a storage medium storing a program for executing the method.